A table lamp typically has a support body for supporting and mounting various components of the lamp. Lamp support bodies may also be shaped, or formed of different articles, for decorative or artistic purposes. For example, lamp support bodies have been shaped like basketballs, or formed using a bottle or baseballs.
In an aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a lighting structure comprising a support comprising a body portion, the body portion comprising rock and having a cavity shaped to form an indicia, the cavity filled with a photoluminescent material; and a light source for selectively illuminating and activating the photoluminescent material to cause the indicia visible to a user. The photoluminescent material may be phosphorescent. The photoluminescent material may have an emission lifetime of at least 10 minutes. The cavity may have a depth between 0.5 mm and 10 mm. The rock may comprise natural stone. The body portion may comprise marble, limestone, granite, or gemstone. The body portion may comprise a protective coating covering at least the photoluminescent material. The protective coating may comprise a varnish, an enamel paint, or a clear coat material. The light source may be visible to the user. The light source may be invisible to the user at least when the light source is off. The body portion may comprise a panel or a wall. The panel or wall may be vertical. The light source may be positioned above the cavity. The light source may be positioned below the cavity. The light source may be positioned behind the cavity. The body portion may be configured such that the indicia is visible when the photoluminescent material is emitting light, and is invisible when the photoluminescent material is not emitting light. The indicia may comprise one or more of symbols or graphics. The light source may be supported by the support. The light source may be supported by the body portion. The lighting structure may be part of a furniture.